


That sounds ... perfect

by Schussel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schussel/pseuds/Schussel
Summary: Malcolm hates Christmas with his family. Hayes hates Christmas with his family. Can someone please save them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pouring my hate for the Reed-Family into this story. Poor Malcolm. Since we don't know anything about Hayes' family I made something up.  
> I'm no Christmas fan myself so I tried to turn it at least into something useful with this story.
> 
> This story takes place after the Xindi crisis and Hayes is alive.

"Damn it."

Malcolm tried to curse very silently. "That kind of language" was not permitted in the very decent Reed household. He looked around if someone observed his efforts to attach the Christmas decorations to the door frame. But it seemed he was lucky. His mother was busy in the kitchen, his sister was cleaning the living room and his father ... He was in charge what else. Making his inspection rounds no doubt after a very well thought-out schedule to be able to catch his family making as many mistakes as possible. And taking pleasure in disciplining them.

'The only good thing is that his methods of disciplining have changed since I was a child.' Malcolm grumbled in his head.

After he was done with nailing the fir branches to the door frame, he went on adjusting every damn lamp his family owned. They were supposed to spread a comforting, warming but inconspicuous light all over the house. When the guests for the big Christmas party arrive they were supposed to feel at home without knowing why.

'Psychedelic drugs would be a start.' Malcolm thought. He had no idea how to achieve this magic light. "Just make it perfect" was the official working instruction. There were no words farther away from the Reeds then "Comfort" and "Warmth". "Inconspicuous" on the other hand, that would fit. Whatever you do, just don't draw attention in an unseemly way. So Malcolm surrendered to his fate and started to work his way through the entire house. Setting up new lamps, adjusting the old ones, checking the results and start all over again.

"It is a disaster. Like everything I do. What was Christmas all about? The lamps?"

"I think it looks good."

Malcolm startled. For a moment he thought his mother had approached him but it was Madeline.

"Thank you. But you know father, he will be very disappointed. I will start over again."

"Relax, Malcolm. It looks fine."

"But fine's not good enough. Imagine at the party one of the guests makes a comment about the light. He won't ever let me forget about that."

\----------

Later at the dinner table it was the usual cheerful atmosphere.

"Did you change the recipe?" Stuart Reed looked at his wife.

"I experimented with the spices, Darling." Mary Reed tried to calm her husband.

"Tomorrow you will follow the recipe to the letter! It would be an embarrassment if the food isn't perfect."

He emphasized his words by tapping with his index finger at the table at every word.

"Off course, Darling."

Mary Reeds voice was very small. Malcolm let his fork fall on his plate with a little clang. He hated it when his father treated his mother like a maid. At the sound his father looked at him.

"The lights in the living room are not adjusted correctly. The corner next to the window is too dark. And behind the sofa the lamps have the wrong orientation. You will fix that."

"Yes, sir."

"Malcolm, don't sulk only because I'm pointing out mistakes."

"I'm not sulking. I just know an insult when I hear one. I've had a lot of practice."

Malcolm didn't refer to himself but to his mother. Stuart, Mary and Madeline Reed all stared at him.

"If you excuse me, I have some lights to realign."

Malcolm left his almost completely full plate and went into the living room. After a few moments Madeline came after him.

"Malcolm, you know how he is."

"Yes, I know. It's my own damn fault. Why am I even here? What did I expect?"

"Malcolm..."

"Tomorrow is Christmas. But I don't feel like it at all. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to feel."


	2. Chapter 2

Major Jeremiah Hayes had to turn away from his mother cutting the meat for the big Christmas dinner. Seeing her handling the knife triggered his reflex to throw himself between her and the creature she was maltreating. Luckily the poor thing was already dead. He wasn't sure, if it was worry about his mother or seeing a knife being abused like this.

'Son, do me a favor, get out of the kitchen.'

Hayes obeyed. He had another job to do. Setting up the Christmas tree. He entered the living room and looked at the sad little plant. It was small and overall unimpressive. He knew why. Since his father had died his mother bought small trees she would be able to get into the tree stand on her own if necessary. Jeremiah didn't care. He didn't care about a tree at all. But it would make his mother happy, so he slammed the thing into the stand. His old grandmother entered the room just as he finished.

"What a sad little tree. But it's not bad at all, really. Maybe it just needs a little love."

The tiniest hint of a smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. He wanted to say something but decided to keep silent. If she wanted to believe that trees can grow from love he let her. He wanted to start putting tinsel and Christmas baubles on the tree but his grandmother shooed him away.

"Let me do that, we want it to look decent, don't we?"

He knew his granny didn't mean it and making things look nice wasn't one of his strong points. So he continued to nail dozens of fir branches all over the house. Quickly and efficiently. He set up the heavy garden decoration exactly after his mothers instructions. The reindeer s, the sled and ten fake presents.

\----------

Later at the dinner table everyone was talking about how perfect this Christmas was going to be. Even his sister would be able to make it. She was a military nurse and often on duty over Christmas. But this year she would make it and even bring her family. His husband and her two perfect little children who off course would do the family honor. No word of him. That he was only here because of an incredible coincidence that Enterprise was near earth at this time.

"Are you going to meet Sandra?"

The question came from his mother. Jeremiah repressed a sigh. Sandra was one of the girls his mother tried to pair him up with. She was a beautiful girl, no question. And she was funny and intelligent. But there was no special connection between them.

"I don't think so."

"Jeremiah. You don't get any younger. You need to find yourself a wife and you need to have children."

'Please, don't mention that I helped saving this whole damn planet from the Xindi. But that was last year after all.'

"May I be excused, I'm not feeling so well."

Jeremiah Hayes left his hardly touched plate and went into his room. Walking up the stairs he heard that the conversation continued as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 04:39 when Malcolm gave up tossing and turning and made a decision. He got up, gathered his things and as silent as possible left the house. On the kitchen table he left a note.

"Don't worry about me. I decided to celebrate somewhere else. I left my presents for you in my room. -M"

In his chest he felt a twinge. They wouldn't worry. And they wouldn't miss him. So, where should he go? He took a cab and when the driver asked he answered more out of a rabbit "To the shuttle port please." The shuttles were able to take you all over the world in short time. The driver took him there and at this time at night there wasn't much to choose from. There was a shuttle leaving for Paris in a few minutes. One for Berlin in about half an hour. And one for San Francisco in one hour. Malcolm made a decision and entered a cafe at the port. He ordered a strong coffee to stay awake.

\----------

It was 03:21 when Jeremiah Hayes gave up tossing and turning and made a decision. To hell with all this. He gathered his few things, grabbed his bag and left the house. On the kitchen table he left a note.

"I apologize for leaving in the middle of the night. I left my presents for you in my room. -Jeremiah"

His mother would be upset. But life was full of pain, she taught him that. He took a cab to the shuttle port without knowing where to go. He checked the flight schedule. New York, Miami, San Francisco, London, ... Maybe he should take that one. Visit Reed. But wait, he was with his family in Malaysia, he wasn't in England. And why would he visit him anyway? Hayes shook his head and decided San Francisco was the right place to go, it wouldn't take long, the shuttle was about to leave.

\----------

It was about 07:56 when Malcolm left the shuttle in San Francisco. Where to go now? He could just go to his quarters starfleet held prepared for him while he was on earth. But he didn't feel like being alone. It was Christmas morning. He went looking for a bar that served breakfast. And was open at this time on Christmas. He found a bad looking one. He entered.

"A customer at this time." the ugly woman behind the counter smiled at him. "What can I bring you honey?"

"I'd like to have some bacon and eggs for breakfast. And a strong coffee. And pineapple juice if you have that."

"At once stranger, except the juice. We don't serve any juice."

Malcolm sighed and sat down at a table and waited for his breakfast.

\----------

At about 05:09 Hayes left the shuttle port. He needed a shower. He went to his quarters in the MACO barracks. Now that he was far away from his family he realized how tired he was. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep. But he only slept for two hours. His internal clock was beeping wildly because it was already 07:47. He took that shower and decided to go out and get some breakfast. He strolled through the streets. Most of his preferred establishments were closed. He found a rather ugly looking one and entered. He was about to turn around in the door frame when he spotted Malcolm Reed on one of the tables. Before he could talk to him a nightmare of a woman asked him what he wanted.

"Pancakes with butter please. And a strong coffee."

Reed looked at him from his table. He went closer. "This is a surprise, sir."

"Indeed it is. Do you want to join me?"

Hayes was about to sit down.

"Under one condition."

Hayes looked at Malcolm suspiciously.

"No sir, no ranks. It's ... Christmas."

Hayes hesitated. He looked as if he was asked something very rude. Then he sat down.

"Very good, s... Very good."

The waitress brought Reed's breakfast. He realized how hungry he was.

"Finally something to eat."

Then he hesitated, Hayes food haven't arrived yet.

"That's OK, s ... don't let it get cold."

Malcolm nodded and dug into the eggs. They weren't good but he was starved.

"Looks like you've been hungry."

Hayes voice pulled Malcolm back to reality.

"Well, I didn't eat that much the last days. I was with my family."

"And you didn't get food there?"

"I did, but, when I'm with them I'm usually not that hungry. I don't feel too comfortable with them."

Why did he tell Hayes that?

"Welcome to the club." he heard Hayes low response.

"So your family is a nightmare too?"

"No, I wouldn't call it a nightmare. It's just, they call me when I'm needed. Organizing, doing repairs, working in the house. I'm like a priced poodle you put your whole heart into to raise and make the best of it. My family did everything possible to make my military career possible. Supported me wherever they could to let me be successful. But now that I have all that, it's done. As long as I don't screw up, I'm not important anymore. All they ever do is asking why I'm not married to get some sons on my own."

Malcolm stared at Hayes. The waitress brought Hayes breakfast and he started cutting his pancakes into pieces.

"My family always let me feel how disappointed they are with me for choosing starfleet. They expect me to be home for Christmas if possible but only to point out what I'm doing wrong. And I'm stupid enough to go. Maybe I should change that."

Hayes looked at him thoughtful.

"Yes, maybe that is a good idea."

Malcolm assumed he was talking about himself as well as Malcolm.

"So do you have any plans for Christmas, Maj ... sorry no ranks, my own rule..."

A muscle in the corner of Hayes' mouth twitched.

"It's Jeremiah .. or Joss if you like. And no, I haven't any plans."

Maybe he should tell Malcolm later that he thought about visiting him. Malcolm? No ranks. But still.

Malcolm smiled. "My only plan so far is to finish this breakfast and then ... let's see."

"That sounds good Mal..."

Malcolm and Hayes both blushed.

"Malcolm is just fine."

Hayes grinned and poked around in his pancakes with his fork.

\----------

Malcolm and Hayes left the bar.

"How about we celebrate Christmas the way it's supposed to be?"

Malcolm stared at Hayes.

"What do you mean."

"What I mean is having fun with people you lo ... care about. Without the pressure of fulfilling expectations. Just being yourself and enjoying yourself."

"That sounds ... perfect."

Hayes smiled, the first real honest smile Malcolm ever saw on his face. The most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Maybe this Christmas wasn't lost yet.

"All right, let's go."

The two men left to forget for just one damn day all their worries, their work, their families and everything else that might come up tomorrow. The whole bloody universe could bite them today.


End file.
